In mobile telecommunications networks, there is a need for a cell to signal to the user equipment (UE) in the cell the system parameters for the cell. This requires regular broadcast by the base station and consumes a portion of the available radio spectrum/bandwidth which might otherwise be used for communication. Typically, about five percent of base station power is used for broadcast channel transmission, which is significant in the overall scheme of communication.